We Are The Champions
We Are The Champions ist ein Song aus der einundzwanzigsten Episode der dritten Staffel, And the winner is..., und wird von Finn, Kurt, Puck, Quinn, Rachel und Santana mit den New Directions gesungen. Sie widmen die Performance Will, der kurz zuvor den Lehrer des Jahres-Preis gewonnen hat. Die New Directions tragen ihre Outfits von den Nationals und werden nach und nach alle von Will umarmt, der am Ende des Songs stolz seine Auszeichnung hochhält. Das Original stammt von Queen und erschien 1977 auf deren sechstem Album "News to the World". Charts Lyrics Finn: I've paid my dues Time after time Puck: I've done my sentence But committed no crime Santana: And bad mistakes I've made a few Rachel: I've had my share of sand kicked in my face But I've come through (New Directions: And we mean to go on and on and on and on) Finn: We are the champions my friends Rachel: And we'll keep on fightin' till the end Puck und Santana mit New Directions: We are the champions We are the champions Rachel und Santana (mit New Directions): No time for losers ('Cause we are the champions) Finn: Of the world Kurt: I've taken my bows And my curtain calls You brought me fame and fortune And everything that goes with it I thank you all Quinn: But it's been no bed of roses No pleasure cruise Rachel: I consider it a challenge before the whole human race And I ain't gonna lose (New Directions: And we mean to go on and on and on and on) Finn: We are the champions my friends Rachel: And we'll keep on fighting till the end Puck und Santana mit New Directions: We are the champions We are the champions Rachel (mit New Directions): No time for losers ('Cause we are the champions) Finn und Rachel: Of the world! (Puck: We are the champions my friends) Puck und Santana: And we'll keep on fighting till the end Puck, Rachel und Santana mit New Directions: We are the champions We are the champions Rachel und Santana: No time for losers Rachel und Santana mit New Directions: 'Cause we are the champions. Finn und Rachel mit New Directions: Of the world! (New Directions: We are the champions of the world!) Trivia *Das ist die einzige Performance, bei der die New Directions ihre Wettbewerbsoutfits anhaben, aber auf keinem performen. *Mercedes und Mike sind die einzigen Zwölftklässler, die keine Zeile in dem Song haben. Fehler *Gegen Ende des Songs, wenn Santana Mr. Schuester umarmt, hört sie zu singen auf, obwohl man ihre und Rachels Zeile "No time for losers" hören kann. Sie singt dann weiter, wobei diese Zeile erneut gesungen wird, doch anstelle von "losers", sieht man sie "champions" singen. *Wenn Will Santana umarmt und dann zu Mike übergeht, singt Sugar "We are the champions", obwohl es eigentlich die Zeile "No time for losers" ist. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300 px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Quinn Fabray Kategorie:Solos von Finn Hudson Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Hummel Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez Kategorie:Solos von Noah Puckerman